1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to condoms of the type having a fluid contained within a burstable compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some cultures, virginity is demanded of a bride. Yet it is possible that a prospective bride is no longer a virgin, and hence risks being undesirable or subject to scorn and disapproval should her status become known after a marriage. In extreme cases, some cultures even sanction killing of a non-virgin bride. The applicant is unaware of apparatus which will simulate discharge of blood which ordinarily accompanies first sexual intercourse undertaken by a virgin woman, this being the effect of the present invention.
A condom which discharges a dye is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,034, issued to R. Bruce Beck et al. on May 2, 1995. The purpose of the dye is to indicate rupture of either the inner or outer layer of the subject condom. However, dyes shown in this patent are violet or deep green, and would not be suitable for simulating release of blood. Also, the inner and outer layers of the condom of Beck et al. are of equal nominal strength, and are not intended to break during sexual intercourse, as is a fluid compartment found in the present invention. There is also a virtually even likelihood that rupture, if it occurs, will affect the inner rather than outer layer in Beck et al. By contrast, the fluid compartment in the present invention contains specifically red colored fluid, is designed to break during sexual intercourse, and is disposed to release the red fluid outside the sheath of the condom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,425, issued to Bradley L. Pugh on Jan. 3, 1989, a spermicide is released both within and without the sheath of a condom if the latter is ruptured. By contrast with this arrangement, the present invention releases a red colored fluid, and is arranged to release the fluid only outside the sheath.
Condoms having burstable fluid compartments are known, and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,522 and 5,024,852, issued to Rene-Guy Busnel et al. respectively on Jun. 5, 1990, and Jun. 18, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,871, issued to Alla V. K. Reddy on Jul. 5, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,514, issued to Arnold S. Zimmerman on Nov. 26, 1996. In this group, fluid is released to the inside of the sheath, rather than to the outside, as seen in the present invention. Release of red colored fluid is not seen among this group of patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,242, issued to Jack W. Shields et al. on May 11, 1993, describes a condom having sponge material attached thereto outside and in front of the principal sheath. An alternative embodiment of the present invention incorporating sponge material located outside and in front of the sheath differs from the device of Shields et al. in that the sponge is enclosed rather than open. Also, the sponge is charged with red colored fluid, which feature is not taught by Shields et al.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.